Changing Into a New Woman
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is a model at a new wizarding corporation. She finds out Harry is cheating on her and breaks up with him. Her co-worker;  Blaise Zabini bring her into his home until she finds a new flat, she gets disowned and fiinds new friend, but who are they?D/G
1. Chapter 1

A/N: guess whose back? Well, I never really left, but I'm going to write a Ginny/Draco story, it's based off of songs I like! :D Read on my beautiful bitches!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

XxXx

**Chapter****1:****Hitting****rock****bottom.**

Ginny Weasley was thought very highly of in her line of work, she had become a model for a wizarding corporation called WizVogue. She was leading a quite happy life, well, except for her boyfriend. He always spoke about light things; he could never get into deep conversations. Truth is… He was in love with someone else. One day Ginny was on her way home from her job when someone she didn't recognize stopped her and showed her the front cover of 'The Daily Prophet'. When she looked at it she saw it was Harry Potter, her boyfriend kissing another girl. Said girl was her best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Thank you for showing me this," Ginny said in a composed voice but her eyes held and angry fire and with that she apparated to the flat she shared with Harry Potter. When she arrived she looked around and saw he wasn't there. She packed all of her things and shrunk them and place all of it in her purse and then took a scrap piece o paper and a pencil and wrote.

_ Harry, _

_ I saw that you're cheating on me with me EX-best friend. Well, here's something to think about. If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose, If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you, If you don't get drunk on my kiss, If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done, Let's not drag this on, Consider me gone_

_ Ginny. _

And with that she walked out of the flat and down to Diagon alley and stormed through the streets, anger evident on her face. People would look at her and step out of her way, she made her way to the ministry and walked to the lift and got on. Pressing the button to Magical Law Enforcement and waited until it brought her to the floor. She then walked out with her heels clicking on the polished floors, she made her way to the office that said; H. Potter H. Granger. She threw the door open to see them sitting at their desks working, they then looked up to see the youngest Weasley glaring with fire at them.

"Who to start with… Hm…" Ginny said sarcastically pretending to ponder on the choice while tapping her chin with her index finger. She then glared at Hermione and said in a dangerously low voice, "I thought you were my best friend, Granger? Hm? But, no you went and started fooling around with my boyfriend behind my back."

"Ginny, please… Understand!" Hermione exclaimed sadly while getting up trying to hug Ginny who pushed her away and glared at her.

"Wait until Ron hears." She muttered and walked over to slap Harry then said viciously in his face, "My things are gone, the flat is yours you rat bastard."

And with that she stormed out of the office, tears threatening to fall. She was looking down as tears poured down her flushed cheeks and then ran into someone and quickly got up and apologized. Then she felt someone grab her wrist and stop her.

"What happened, Ginny?" She heard the voice of Blaise Zabini, her number one photographer; she turned around as tears poured down her cheeks.

"He fucking cheated on me, with my best friend!" She said and covered her face with her hands. He then enveloped her in a hug and she looked up at him.

"He's a bastard, okay?" He said and she nodded solemnly, "You can stay with me until you get a new place, okay?"

Once again she nodded at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder tightly and apparated them to his flat. When they got there he led Ginny to a couch and she sat down and pulled her heels off and pulled her knees to her chest and felt herself start to sob. She felt Blaise wrap his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder for some time. When se had finished crying Blaise went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and handed it to her, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you Blaise, you have no idea how much this means to me." She said to him giving him a weak smile and then got up and washed her cup and dried it and then put it back into place. Then walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she had black lines down her cheeks from her mascara running from her crying. Her eyes were a bit red and she looked depressed. She grabbed her want and cast a spell and her eyes were no longer red and her makeup was back into place. When she saw she looked presentable she walked out of the bathroom and walked into Blaise's living room and smiled at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked with an unreadable expression.

"Alright, I can say I've been better, I've been worse." She stated blankly and checked her watch and widened her eyes. "I have to go to my parents' house, family dinner. I'll be back later, okay?"

He nodded and then with that she apparated to the Burrow and slipped her shoes back on. She walked up to the kitchen door and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing together talking. When she caught Harry's eye she gave him and icy glare and shoved past Hermione to go into the den where the rest of the family were. She greeted everyone with a fake smile and then sat on the loveseat. Soon the trio walked in and Hermione sat beside Ginny who gave her an icy glare and Hermione had a guilty look on her face. Soon dinner was ready and they were seated at the kitchen table and everyone was talking, except Ginny.

"So, Ginny, dear. You seem awfully quiet, did something happen today?" Molly Weasley asked her only daughter, she caught Harry's gaze and then Hermione's which caused her to smirk.

"Actually, mum. Yes, something did happen today!" She said with a fake sweet voice, than said in distaste. "I found out Harry and Hermione have been having an affair behind mine and Ron's backs."

"Well, I really must be going." Ginny said and stood up glaring at Harry.

"Not so fast." Molly said and Ginny sat down again, clearly annoyed. "Harry nor Hermione would ever do that, they love you two."

"They obviously did, mum. Don't you understand? I actually moved out, in fact I'm staying with a co-worker until I get my own flat." Ginny said with a sneer plastered on her face and stood again going for the door.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly Weasley shouted at her daughter who stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"Yes, Mother?" She said with the sneer still on her face.

"They obviously didn't cheat! You know Harry loves you and if you can't accept the truth, then too bad. You will be moving back in with him!" Molly shouted causing everyone to flinch.

"Mother! I'm twenty fucking one years old. I'll make my own bloody choices!" Ginny yelled right back causing everyone to gasp at her language.

"You do NOT talk to me like that, Ginevra!" Molly yelled her face turning red.

"I'm not moving back in with that scum," She spat out and everyone looked shocked at her.

"Yes you are, young lady." Molly yelled.

"Erm, I don't think so." Ginny said with a smirk on her face, but that smirk was soon wiped off her face my molly's hand coming into rough contact with Ginny's cheek. Ginny touched her red cheek in shock.

"I'm done with this, I'm leaving. Don't expect me to come back, either. Goodbye Molly." She said and apparated to Blaise's flat. When she got there Draco Malfoy was there with Blaise and they were drinking fire whiskey, they looked up at her to see angry tears rolling down her face and a red hand mark on her left cheek.

"Holy shit, Gin, what happened?" Blaise asked and got up to check out the wound. He took his wand out and did a quick healing spell causing it to disappear from her face. She quickly wiped at her tears and put up her strong face and smirked.

"I left and told them not to expect me to coma back." She said nd the two boys looked at her with shocked expressions and then clapped loudly for a few minutes.

"This calls for a celebratory drink!" Shouted Blaise and then grabbed three glasses and filled them with fire whiskey. Ginny grabbed her and clinked them with the others and then they all chugged the big glasses of alcohol down. They continued like that until they hit the fourth bottle and they all were extremely drunk.

"This- this is- this is amazing!" Ginny slurred then giggled loudly causing the other two to start laughing and then they heard a pop and looked up to see Harry Potter standing in front of them awkwardly.

"Have you- have you ever heard of a door, Pot-Potter?" Blaise slurred out with a sloppy smirk.

"I came to get Ginny." He stated impatiently.

"Well, I'm not coming- coming with you, POTTER!" She managed out with a bit of a giggle, then stood up and stumbled over to Harry and slapped him across the face with a force she didn't know she possessed. He looked taken aback and then grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Get your filthy paws off me, Potter!"

"Ginny, you're drunk. Just come home." He stated, starting to get mad.

"No, fuck- fuck off!" She yelled and then got out of her grip and back away and then stumbled but Draco caught her somehow and then the two started laughing. Harry looked at the two and then got his wand out and pointed it at Blaise.

"Pot-Potter, just leave. She's ha-happy." Blaise slurred out and then Harry lowered his wand and looked at her giggling face and nodded slowly and apparated out. When he was gone the three collapsed on the ground laughing, soon they ended up passing out.

XxXx

The next morning Ginny woke up with a major migraine, she slowly sat up and pulled tow arms off of her and stood up and looked around and slowly everything from the night before came flooding back to her. She laughed at the boys on the ground and then stretched, the looked at Blaise and tried to wake him up quietly, he wouldn't budge. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What the bloody hell!" He yelled causing Ginny to start laughing loudly then soon regretted it and held her head.

"Where's your hangover potion?" she asked while holding her head.

"Yeah in the bathroom cabinet on the third shelf there's a thing, what's it called? OH YEAH! Label on it!" Blaise said and she got three from the bathroom and handed on to Blaise and laughed at Draco while he slept on the floor.

"I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" She asked him and he nodded as she grabbed her purse and went into the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair and her body, and then stepped out and did a drying charm on herself and her hair. She put on a pair of black lacy bra and matching knickers and then put on an emerald green formfitting off the shoulder scoop dress that ended mid-thigh. She pulled on a pair of 5 inch silver stilettos and then did a charm to make her hair curly and silky soft. She then rummaged through her purse to find her makeup bag, she put on some black eye liner and silver eye shadow with black mascara and then brushed her teeth and put on some clear lip gloss. When she was satisfied with how she looked she put everything back in her bag and her dirty clothes in the hamper and walked out. When she walked out Draco was awake and he was looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Then Draco blinked and went into his room and grabbed clothes and went into the shower.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Blaise said in a joking voice.

"Shut up, Blaise." She said with a small smirk.

"We need to get to work, Gin!" Blaise exclaimed as he looked at his watch, Ginny looked at him then grabbed his arm and looked at his watch and nodded.

"We're going to work, Draco!" Blaise shouted through the bathroom door and they got an 'okay!' back and then they apparated to work together. When they got there people were giving Ginny a weird look and she'd just send them an icy glare back, causing them to look away. Ginny went up to her office. (She was the top model in the company.) She sat down on the high backed leather chair behind her desk and lifted up the 'Daily Prophet' that was sent to her office. She looked at the front page and saw a picture of her walking out of Harry and Hermione's office and then crying into Blaise's chest. She then read the article below.

_**Ginny**____**Weasley**____**through**____**with**____**Harry**____**Potter?-**____**by.**____**S.**____**Corelli**___

_ Ginny Weasley apparently found out Mr. Potter was cheating on her with Hermione Granger. She walked into his office and told him that she broke it off as one Mr. Potter said, she left a note in the flat they had shared, saying the following. "I saw that you're cheating on me with me EX-best friend. Well, here's something to think about. If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose, If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you, If you don't get drunk on my kiss, If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done, Let's not drag this on, Consider me gone." He told us that it was true._

_ Apparently she had broken bonds at dinner with her family, because they didn't believe her. She told them that she was leaving and that they shouldn't expect her back. She left in a fury and is apparently staying with co-worker Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Mr. Potter had gone to the flat of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini and found that they had intoxicated her and apparently forced her to stay. That is all for now, until then my lovely reviews._

When Ginny finished reading it she slammed it onto her table and let out a frustrated scream. She then threw the newspaper into the fireplace and set it on fire with her wand. She glared at it for a while until she heard the door open and in walked her boss. He was a tall older looking man, with sandy blonde hair, he was quite slim and he was wearing a suit.

"Hello Mr. Mathers, what can I do for you today?" Ginny asked with a fake smile.

"Cut the crap, Ginny. Are you okay today?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm fine, I'll- I'll get better…" She said quietly while looking at the ground.

"Are you up to a photo-shoot today?" He asked her looking concerned.

"Of course I am!" She said with a bright smile, he knew how much she loved photo-shoots. He then led her down to the room where the photo-shoot would take place, and said. "Blaise here will tell you what you have to do."

She nodded at him and then he walked away, she looked over at Blaise who had a grin on his face, and then he said. "Okay, for the photo-shoot it will be one for you. This being like your comeback from the relationship you were in. You'll have a bunch of different outfits, but there first one is a bikini!"

Blaise winked after he said that and Ginny looked at him with a straight face before she burst out laughing, he too joined her and the ushered her off to the changing room.

When she walked into the changing room she saw a shiny silver bikini and muttered. "Of course."

After she put it on she was looking in the mirror and saw her thin waist, bigger chest, a long legs and her round bottom. She smiled at herself and then went into makeup, first they cleared her makeup off her face, then put on a foundation all over her face and then a bronzer and then put black eyeliner on her lower eyelids. They did a black, silver, and purple Smokey eye on her top eyelids and then added a small line of liquid eyeliner on her lop eyelash line. They applied a peach lip gloss to her lips and told her to look. When she did look she smirked and got up and walked onto the set and saw Blaise's eyes bug out of her head. He then told her to do some poses and she listened, they did many poses until she had to switch outfits. When she headed back to the dressing room she saw an owl sitting on the table with a letter. She grabbed the letter an opened it and read.

_Ginevra,_

_ I have had enough; you are no longer welcome in our home. I have officially send the documents to have you disowned from the Weasley family. Please do not try to fight it, you always knew you were the odd one out. As for your relationship with Harry, you were probably cheating on him. You're just a high-class whore, just like your aunt, Kitty… Well, I guess she isn't your aunt anymore. I would appreciate it if you removed the Weasley from your name, it just puts shame to our family and-_

But she stopped reading because she was crying, she covered her mouth with her hands trying to quiet her sobs. But it did not work, the door was opened and she was pulled into a hug by Blaise. She handed him her letter and he read it with anger in his eyes.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" He asked her quietly and she nodded.

"I-I need to ch-change…" She muttered as she sobbed, he nodded and left the room. She then pulled off the bikini and dressed into what she was wearing earlier that day. When she was ready she was still crying and walked into Blaise's arms as he apparated her to his and Draco's flat, she had no house, no family, and no boyfriend; she knew it then, she hit rock bottom.

XxXx

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter; I'll try and put another one up tonight. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just realized, I was barely gone a day. But, when you have great friends and a strange mind, you feel better, PM if you want to talk about anything, I could really help you if you need advice. Okay, chapter two! Tell me what you think of it! R&R

A/N: OMG I HATE MY COMPUTER! Well, anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XxXx

_LAST TIME: _

_But she stopped reading because she was crying; she covered her mouth with her hands trying to quiet her sobs. But it did not work, the door was opened and she was pulled into a hug by Blaise. She handed him her letter and he read it with anger in his eyes._

_"Do you want to go back to my house?" He asked her quietly and she nodded._

_"I-I need to ch-change…" She muttered as she sobbed, he nodded and left the room. She then pulled off the bikini and dressed into what she was wearing earlier that day. When she was ready she was still crying and walked into Blaise's arms as he apparated her to his and Draco's flat, she had no house, no family, and no boyfriend; she knew it then, she hit rock bottom._

XxXx

When they arrive at the flat Ginny went and sat on the couch while taking off her shoes, she looked down at her trembling hands as the tears fell. She felt someone sit beside her and she saw it was Draco. She managed a small smile through her tears and grabbed a flat/house listing paper and looked through it trying to stifle her tears. She felt his hand on her back slowly rubbing it and found herself calming down, she soon stopped crying.

"Thank you, Draco." She said quietly not taking her eyes of her paper, she heard him mutter a soft 'no problem.' And then get up, she was looking through the paper and saw a flat with two large bedrooms, a master bedroom, two full bathrooms, a large living space. Large kitchen, storage room, dining room and recreational room, she looked at the pictures and fell in love with the flat and owled the person she needed to sending in a request for it. After about a half an hour she got an appointment with them about the flat for a half hour later. She quickly stood up excited and grabbed her wand and her bag. She walked into the bathroom and fixed her makeup and hair. She changed into a silk light blue halter top and into a high-waist black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees and pulled on some black four inch pumps. She then pulled her hair into a messy bum amd clipped her bangs to the side and put everything back in her purse and looked at Draco.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"You look great, Ginny." He said with a smile, she thanked him and then apparated to the building where her appointment was. When she knocked on the office door she realized she was a minute early. The door opened to reveal a woman about three years older than Ginny, when she saw it was Ginny her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh Merlin, you're Ginny Weasley!" The girl squealed as she saw Ginny.

"I'm not a Weasley anymore, so please refrain from calling me by that name." Ginny said politely and the girl nodded with enthusiasm. She then led Ginny up to the penthouse and showed her the flat. When she saw the living area she was amazed the floors were polished hardwood and the walls were a nice cream color. She walked through all the bedrooms they had the same flooring as the living area and same wall colors. When she entered the master bedroom she was amazed, it was a huge room with deep gold walls and had the same hardwood flooring, but that wasn't what caught Ginny's attention. What did catch her attention was the huge walk in closet that was pure white and a big balcony. She then walked through the bathrooms to see they had a bathtub and a shower in each and had dark beige flooring and cream walls. She loved it, and she was going to get it no matter what.

"I want it so badly." Ginny said quietly after she had returned to the woman.

"It's a little pricy but it is a great place to live in," She said with a smile.

"I'll take it!" Ginny said quickly and the girl smiled and giggled.

"Okay," she said and then the two spoke about the pricing and what she was allowed to do with the walls and other things. When they were finished Ginny had paid and was making her way back to Blaise's flat with her keys in hand. When she got there she was greeted with a smiling Blaise.

"So….." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I got it!" I squealed loudly and he smiled and hugged me.

"You better let us help you set your furniture up and stuff!" He said excitedly.

"Of course, Blaise!" She said with a smile and then Draco, Blaise and Ginny set out and bought furniture for the new flat. When they finally got back to the flat they had bags of shrunken furniture and the boys looked amazed at the huge flat.

"Merlin's left saggy ball, this place is better than ours!" Blaise exclaimed with excitement while looking around. Ginny grabbed the bag and grabbed the leather couches and chairs and placed them where she thought she would like them and then enlarged them. After they had finished Ginny's living room she smiled, she had two black leather couches facing each other, two black leather chairs by the fireplace. She had a glass coffee table in the middle of the room with a white area rug underneath. They then made their way to the Master bedroom and placed and enlarged a soft looking king-sized bed in the middle of the room and against the wall, they put a desk by a bay window, the boys added two black cushioned chairs and a table in between them. They all went out to the balcony and place to black and white bay chairs and a black wicker table with a glass top in the middle. They went through the other rooms and place a queen bed in each bedroom and a big wardrobe matching the rooms. They then walked into the dining room and place a black long glass table with black elegant chairs with white cushions and then walked to the recreational room and looked around trying to figure out what to do with it.

"What should we do with this room, Gin?" Blaise asked as he nudged her side.

"I don't know, I'll leave it empty for now, thank you guys so much. You know you didn't have to help." She said and smiled sadly.

"We wanted to." Draco piped up and then saw her sad face and frowned.

"Don't be sad, Gin. It will get better, and you can always come to our apartment if you need a friend or floo us." Blaise said with a smile and she nodded her head with a weak smile.

"Did we get groceries?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Yep," Blaise said, "I put them in the fridge and cupboards."

"Thank you, Blaise." Ginny said with a genuine smile.

"Well, do you want us to stay?" Blaise asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You can go if you want; I'll probably go to sleep soon, anyway." Ginny said with a straight face.

"Okay, well, I'll pick you up for work tomorrow." He said and she nodded and she hugged them both and said goodbye. She walked into her room and put black silk sheets, pillow cases, and comforters on her bed and then grabbed a white towel and walked into her new bathroom and turned the shower on ad stripped and then stepped into the shower. When the hot water hit her she came to a realization. She was alone, she then burst into sobs and held onto the wall to support herself and washed her hair and body as she cried and then stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself with quiet sobs. She walked into her room and dried herself off and pulled on a black camisole and pajama shorts and climbs into bed and ended up crying herself to sleep.

XxXx

When Ginny woke up the next morning she looked around her room and remembered the day before and got out of bed and walked into her closet and grabbed a bra to match her knickers and pulled her shirt off and put it on. And found a long-sleeved black shirt and pulled it over her head and pulled on some light skinny jeans and pulled on some knee-high high heeled boots. She looked out the window and saw it raining, she grabbed a white pea coat and put in her bed and then grabbed her brush and wand and walked to her bathroom and brushed her long auburn hair out and then waved her wand making it curly and let her side bangs fall in her face and then added a light make-up onto her face. She then heard a 'pop' signaling that Blaise was there, she looked herself over once and then walked into her bedroom and got her coat and pulled it on and zipped and buttoned it up on her thin frame.

"There you are, you look good!" Blaise exclaimed with a grin, she managed a tiny ghost of a smile and then he hugged her and apparated them, when they got there, there were reporters everywhere crowding them snapping pictures.

"Ginny! Ginny! Is it true you were disowned?" One reporter asked.

"Are you and Harry Potter really through?" Asked another.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" She heard a few others ask her; she looked up to Blaise with tears in her eyes.

"OKAY! Enough! ONE AT A TIME!" He yelled causing everyone to go silent, "You need to make appointments with Ginny to talk to her, okay?"

They all nodded and then a reporter that Ginny recognized as Pansy Parkinson walked up to her with a smile on her face and said. "Hello, Ginny. I remember you from school would you like to talk, I know what you're going through. It doesn't even have to be an interview."

"Sure," Ginny said and led her to her office, when they on in the office Ginny pulled her coat off and threw it at a random couch and dried her hair with her wand and went to sit at her desk and motioned Pansy to sit across from her.

"I know we didn't really get along in school or anything, but I'm here if you need a friend." Pansy said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Ginny said quietly and they spent a few hours talking about anything and everything. They were interrupted by Blaise entering the room and the girls exchanged a look and then laughed.

"Aw, you guys! You're friends!" Blaise practically yelled causing the girls to giggle.

"Well, I should get going, I'll owl you Ginny!" Pansy said with a smile and a wave before leaving her office.

"How are you holding up, Gin?" Blaise asked when they were alone.

"Fine, Blaise." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Okay. I'll always be here for you, y'know." He said with a sad smile and she nodded and he left. She checked the time and realized it was time for her to leave. She quickly got up and grabbed her coat and decided to walk home. On the way there she saw Arthur and Molly Weasley walking down Diagon Alley. She looked at them and Molly glared at her while Arthur gave her an apologetic smile. She nodded to him and continued on with tears in her eyes. She finally made it to her building and walked into the lift and made her way to her flat. When she entered she pulled her coat off and looked around at the room and felt tears slide down her cheeks at the thought of having nothing. She walked over to her couch and pulled off her boots and threw them at her door with hate. She looked down at her trembling hands and frowned, she needed to be strong. She stood up and wiped her tears, and then she looked out her window and saw it was no longer raining. She walked into her bedroom and into her closet and took her clothes off and pulled on a black mid-thigh length strapless dress and a pair of black 5 inch stilettos she looked through her accessories and found a black beret. She pulled it on her head and put on big black sun glasses and walked out the door of her flat and locked it. She walked down to Diagon Alley and walked into a hair parlor.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She heard a girl ask and she looked up and took her sunglasses and beret off and started to say something but was interrupted. "You're Ginny Weasley."

"Yes, but I don't go by Weasley anymore." Ginny stated and the girl nodded.

"What would you like?" The giddy girl asked her.

"A change." Stated Ginny with a smirk.

"Okay, do you want any hair cut off?" Asked the girl.

"Not much." Ginny stated blankly and the girl nodded to her and led her to a chair. "Actually, I know how short now, just at my breasts."

"Okay, I have a good idea for your hair, you could like, have it bleach blonde underneath and black on top!"

"That sounds good, I want it." Ginny said with a blank face and the girl got to work on cutting and coloring her hair. After about an hour the girl was finished and Ginny looked in the mirror. About half of her hair was white-blonde but on top of it was jet black, she looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ginny!" The girl said with a smile then said, "My name's Casey!"

"Pretty name." Ginny said with a smile and then asked, "How much will this be?"

"20 galleons and 5 sickles." The girl said and Ginny nodded and pulled out the money from her bra. The girl looked at her in shock and Ginny laughed a bit and then thanked her again and left. She then returned to her flat and looked in the mirror and waved her wand and did a straightening charm on her hair and smiled. She walked out to her living area and went to her fireplace and flooed to Blaise and Draco's house. When she arrived she was greeted with shocked faces.

"Hey guys!" She said with a cute smile and a wave.

"What did you do to your hair?" Draco asked and she smiled.

"I colored it!" She said with a smirk.

XxXx

A/N: How was that chapter? O: R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well, I have the hiccups, fuck… I've decided we need drama… So this chapter will have drama and a lot of angst.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

"It looks good, Gin." Blaise said to her and she smiled lightly and then wrapped her ams around herself.

"Is something the matter, Gin?" Blaise asked with a worried look on his face, she shook her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. She looked up at him and felt her face go blank, and she went to say something but the sound of someone apparating stopped her.

"Ginny, Molly needs to talk to you." Harry said as he appeared in front of her, she nodded and waved to the two boys and apparated to the burrow. When she got there she walked up to the door and knocked, it was soon answered by a crying Molly Weasley.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry!" She cried out to her and pulled her into a hug. She looked up at Molly and felt tears coming to her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"You didn't believe me…" She said quietly, Molly then pulled away and looked at her with a sad face.

"Ginny, I love you, dear. But I need to tell you something…" Molly said with a pained look on her face.

"What uis it?" Ginny asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm dying, I only have about a week left, dear." She said with tears pouring down her face.

"What? NO!" Ginny said and started to sob into her hands.

"You need to look after to boys for me, please?" Molly asked.

"Of course," Ginny whispered and hugged Molly.

"Ginny, I want you back in the family." Molly said in a weak voice.

"I would be happy to be a part of the family. I love you, you know that right?" Ginny said with tears rolling down her cheeks at a fast rate.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry for even disowning you! You are now a Weasley, once again." Molly said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, mum." Ginny said and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Come on it, dear." Molly said and led Ginny inside and called the boys into the den, they all were there soon and saw their crying mother and Ginny with a different color of hair crying next to her.

"Ginny here is once again a part of our family, treat her well. I just told her, about my health." Molly said with a frown and pulled her daughter up who was crying silently into a hug.

"Aw, Gin. Come here, mum you go sit down." George said as he saw his sister looking broken, Molly listen and George grabbed onto Ginny as she cried. After a while Ginny had stopped crying and was sitting next to her mother sharing stories until about 12:00am. When Molly noticed the time she hugged Ginny and went to bed, Ginny laid down on the couch and fell into a restless sleep that night.

XxXx

The next morning Ginny was awoken by George shaking her with tears rolling down his cheeks, saying. "Gin, she's gone. She's gone, Gin."

She sat upright and remembered the night before and grabbed onto George and broke down into sobs. She felt him grabbed into her as well as they cried on each others shoulders. She then stood up while holding onto George and kissed his forehead telling him she'd be back. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother lying dead on the ground she let out a horrified shriek and collapsed onto the ground beside her mother and held onto her cold hand while sobbing uncontrollably. George was soon by her side trying to get her to move, but she wouldn't.

"When did you find her?" Ginny managed out between sobs.

"A few minutes ago, Ginny." He said with pain on his face. She then looked down at her mother while sitting on the floor next to her big brother, both crying and she leaned forward and kissed her forehead and let out a sob. She then heard footsteps from the stairs and looked up to see Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Arthur and Percy Weasley make their way down the stair. They then saw the two siblings crying and Molly on the ground. Everyone was crying and Arthur walked up to his youngest and helped her up and out of the room.

"Hey, Princess. Why don't you go home and get showered and changed?" Arthur asked his daughter quietly she nodded.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you. I'll be back later." She said through her tears and apparated to her flat. When she got there she saw Blaise and Draco sitting on her couch looking frantic, she let out a sob and the boys came rushing towards her.

"What Happened, Gin?" Blaise asked and she calmed herself enough to speak.

"She died this morning, I stayed the night. I'm a Weasley and she died!" She sobbed out.

XxXx

A/N: How was Chapter 3 R&R for more…


End file.
